In A Prince's Chamber
by perfectsmuttyvampire
Summary: The story of the night each Knight of Camelot received a note from a prince and a servant, and the ensuing action. M for a VERY good reason.


_**TITLE: In A Prince's Chambers**_

_**SUMMARY: Clearly what is actually going on in Arthur's bedroom of an evening.**_

_**WARNING: PWP. Clearly soft-core porn. This is NOT for everybody, so please don't read this and then kick off about it having offended your sensibilities - not something you'd be showing your granny. If you are as filthy-minded as me, however, enjoy : )**_

The only light in the chamber is the flickering of a single pitch torch. Shadows flicker, but the chamber's occupants notice nothing about light and dark. Their only focus is each other, and two heads rest close on a pillow. One dark and one blonde, the two are cuddled together, noses almost touching.

Arthur dances his fingers along Merlin's hip, enjoying the way his lover smiles and bites his lip. Merlin catches his fingers before they can stray further and kisses his lover before he can get disgruntled with him.

"Have you thought any more about what I said?" Merlin ventures.

"I have."

"And?"

"You can send the requests tomorrow." Merlin smiles, like he can't quite believe it.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. Now, what do you say that we spend a few hours having some quality time together?" Merlin smiles as Arthur rolls him beneath his battle-hardened body and kisses the smile he loves so much.

Five knights of Camelot find letters with the Prince's seal delivered to them personally. Each reads the same, and comparison reveals them all to be written in the same hand, a hand they recognise as Merlin's and not Arthur's. Of course, all five know of the hidden relationship between the pair. Hidden, that is, to all but the five of them and Gaius. They know that the prince and the serving boy are sleeping together, and they don't care. They've all experimented, and mostly with each other. They all know how Merlin introduced Percival to what it really means to be Arthur's elite, and that Percival went around practically comatose for three straight days afterwards. It's hardly like any of them are exclusive, although goodness knows Gwaine and Lancelot make enough eyes at each other. Perhaps Arthur's finally agreed to let their collective fantasy become a reality, being irritatingly possessive of his toys.

Gwaine waves his letter tantalisingly under Percival's nose.

"So, the dear little princeling has agreed to share Merlin with us. Or with you."

"Don't know what you mean, Gwaine."

"Oh really? So you don't remember Merlin sucking your cock behind Arthur's stables and how you've stared at him ever since."

"You've got an awful mind you have."

"And you got lucky. Is he any good?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Well if tonight plays out as it should, I might just find out how good your little Merlin is."

"He's not my little Merlin."

"Very true, he's Arthur's, but as our little prince has finally bent to Merlin's coaxing, you'll get your chance."

"You mean you'll get your chance with Merlin," Percival says, tartly.

"Just his talented mouth, everything else is all yours."

"You are truly awful, Gwaine, you know that. I thought you were after Lancelot."

"Well I am, but I've had Lancelot before. Merlin's something new." Gwaine smiles down at Percival, and both of them know what's on his mind. "Want to practice? We've plenty of time."

"I don't, but I'll mark you on technique if you kiss me quick." Gwaine hasn't time to comment before Percival has wrestled him over the back of his chair and into his lap. Gwaine seizes his opportunity and kisses his knowing smile. He lets Percival in easily, and lets strong hands explore his legs.

"I love it when you're forceful." Gwaine sighs into his lovers mouth, his breathing already too fast. Percival just gives him that smile and carries on kissing him.

As the sun sets over Camelot, five dark figures are collecting outside the chambers of Arthur.

"Are we waiting for Merlin?" one asks.

"No, I expect he's already here. You know what they're like."

"We should probably agree together now that tomorrow won't be awkward. Nothing's out of bounds, and the only rule is try not to mark each other too obviously - I'm looking at you, Leon," Gwaine says, smirking. Leon just smiles back, and runs his tongue over his teeth.

"No promises."

"Ready then?"

"Oh yes."

Merlin is already waiting for them, shirtless and smiling. Arthur is nowhere to be seen, but all eyes are trained on Merlin. His face is flushed, his eyes sparkling, lips swollen - and there is a very obvious bulge in his breeches.

"I don't care who, but somebody better get over here." Gwaine rises to the occasion before the others can respond, and crosses the room swiftly. Merlin looks up at him - Lancelot is the shortest, and Merlin only reaches his shoulder. With Gwaine, he's about collar-height, and every single man in the room would pay for Merlin to look at them like that. Arthur's slipped up behind Leon, and is whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

"I love it when he looks like that. Take a good long look, Leon, he always looks so gorgeous by firelight." Clever hands slide over Leon's hips and round, sliding down the front of his trousers to grasp and stroke. Leon responds immediately, bucking his hips into Arthur's hand. He's watching the scene that unfolds before him, and Arthur can feel his hardness grow under his hand.

Merlin has his head thrown back against Elyan's shoulder, and his hands are clearly busy behind him. Elyan himself is kissing the slender neck that's been so well laid out before him, and Gwaine is on his knees in front of Merlin. Already Merlin's hips are bucking wildly into the hot, willing mouth before him. Arthur's ministrations on Leon aren't going unnoticed, and Merlin's lust-filed gaze is fixed on the pair. Suddenly, another steps from the shadows. Approaching the prince and Leon on silent feet, Merlin follows Lancelot with his eyes, and bites down on his bottom lip as he nudges Gwaine away.

"Your turn, Percival," he whispers, approaching the man across from him. He doesn't break eye contact as he drops to his knees and undoes the laces of Percival's breeches. The tall man smiles down at the dark boy as he teases him with slowness, biting his lip in that way Percival's seen before. But tonight Merlin is going to be surprised, it's Merlin who'll be left speechless and gasping. Lancelot and Percival spent an awful long time alone in the woods together, and they had plenty of time to really get to know each other. Percival knows very well how to please a man, so he pulls Merlin to his feet. Their kiss is hard and passionate, Percival's hands tangling into Merlin's dark hair, tugging slightly the way he always likes it. He's rewarded with a purr of pleasure and pain, and hands slipping inside his trousers to manipulate and tease.

"Your turn, Merlin," Percival growls, pushing Merlin so he's perched on the table, legs splayed invitingly, standing well to attention. The tall man drops to his knees, taking his young lovers cock into his mouth, caressing with tongue and lips, eagerly absorbing the sounds of delight Merlin makes, little growls coming from his chest. It always amazes Percival how animalistic the usually quiet Merlin gets.

Turned on by more than Percival's very talented mouth and hands, Merlin is hungrily watching the scene that unfolds before him. Leon is naked, sitting on the edge of the bed and dominating a prince. Merlin can see that delicious cock sliding in and out of Arthur's hot mouth - and he knew how hot and wet that mouth was, and how good it could really feel - and hear wonderful choking sides. If it hadn't been for how good he was feeling, perhaps he could have been jealous - Arthur never let Merlin dominate him. Dark eyes stray to where Gwaine and Elyan are moving together on the floor, Elyan making a wonderfully erotic contrast to Gwaine, lazily thrusting in and out, hips meeting on each stroke. And then Lancelot steps towards Merlin and Percival, naked to the waist, a very obvious erection needing to be freed. Merlin looks at him hungrily, his eyes gleaming in the torchlight. Lancelot leans over Percival, his lips meeting Merlin's for a kiss. Merlin is able to reflect that Lancelot kisses like it's water for a drowning man, Percival kisses like it's the last kiss, the last touch.

"Good little wizard," he murmurs, just for Merlin. Kneeling behind Percival, he starts trailing kisses down his spine, hot, open-mouthed kisses, leaving a mark at the back of his neck. "Don't worry, nobody will see. But you'll know tomorrow, you'll know you're mine…"

Leon's hands are tangled blissfully into Arthur's golden hair. Who knew Camelot's little Prince was such a good, good whore? And so very good at fellatio. One last minute, he thinks hazily, watching Percival's little threesome take off. Merlin is watching him intently, Percival sucking his cock while Lancelot penetrates him. Merlin's starting to let go, it's visible in his face. Leon drags Arthur to his feet forcibly, hands gripping round his neck. He kisses the prince, tasting himself, letting himself take the time to explore. He pushes Arthur onto the bed, face down, holding his neck securely so he can't move.

"I love seeing you like this, Prince. Totally surrendered to me, completely at my mercy. Merlin!" he calls, imperiously. Percival seems to have forgotten the poor boy, hazed by Lancelot's almost frantic thrusting, and he's stroking his own cock lazily, watching his Prince be dominated by a knight. "Come here." The room echoes with sighs, and Elyan is only able to collapse sated as Gwaine picks up his own pace to match Lancelot's. The dark boy crosses towards the pair on the bed, his eyes never leaving Leon's. "I want you to do something for me, Merlin."

"Anything."

"I want you to let Arthur fuck you, while I fuck him. Would you like that, Prince?"

"Yes, Master," breathes Arthur happily, undulating back into Leon's hips. Leon allows him to rise up, allowing another kiss between the pair while Merlin positions himself under Arthur, on his back.

"Look at him," Leon demands, voice throaty with desire. "Look how ready he is for you, Prince. Do you want to fuck him?"

"Yes," Arthur begs, hands already reaching down for Merlin.

"Yes what, little Prince?" Leon growls, yanking Arthur back towards him.

"Master," Arthur purrs, and Leon immediately lets go of his hair.

"Have your fun, Prince." Arthur is instantaneous in his actions, bestowing a messy kiss on Merlin's lips, and feeling the slim boy's hands grip his hips as Leon guides the Prince inside him. Merlin hums with pleasure when Arthur is inside to the hilt, and mumbles a demand for movement. Leon stills them for a moment, sliding inside Arthur. His head buried in Merlin's shoulder, Arthur pulls away from Leon and into Merlin, away from Merlin and pushes back onto Leon.

Suddenly, Percival throws his head back, gasping in pleasure as he climaxes, Lancelot seizing his hips in a bruising grip as the feeling of Percival tightening around him is too much to bear. Their lips meet in heat and passion as they slide to the floor together. Gwaine, caught up in the scene before him, empties himself into Elyan, who gasps and sighs as he joins the three in climatical bliss. It seems to trigger a reaction in the others, as Merlin cries out sharply, which is quickly muffled by a kiss from Leon, who finds his own orgasm triggered by Arthur's. Sated and spent, they all tangle together on Arthur's bed, legs over legs, arms over torsos, heads rested against heads. Heaving breathing can be heard as last lazy kisses are exchanged. Merlin's murmured cleaning spell is heard only by Lancelot, who cuddles his wizard close, and presses a kiss into hair dampened with heat. Within in moments, sleep prevails, and it leaves Merlin to have one last secret smile before he too falls asleep, Lancelot's heartbeat a soothing sound.


End file.
